


Sweet, Milk Coffee

by iexoeris



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, M/M, failed confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iexoeris/pseuds/iexoeris
Summary: Kyungsoo is like the sweet, milk coffee that Baekhyun loves.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 24
Kudos: 71
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract, iexoeris's short fics and drabbles





	Sweet, Milk Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty short - the shortest thing I've ever written. Let me know what you think, because I don't have expectations for this one.

Baekhyun was a step away from passing out.

The flowers in his hands were crumpled and thrown into the dustbin. The dress shirt he’d been carrying around was crumpled in his bag, and the repeated, muggy lines for his confession in his head were faded – and truthfully, not as great as they had sounded originally.

“You’re late,” Kyungsoo commented as he opened the door, veiled emotions on his face as he looked at Baekhyun, “And…you look like shit. Rough day?”

“My group member messed up the project last minute,” Baekhyun said, strolling in – angry at the change of plans, “And of course, I had to be the one to fix it all.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “Whatever.” He walked off to the couch, where he was reading a book. That was Kyungsoo for you – peaceful. Baekhyun’s lips twitched up, even though, his back hurt and arms ached.

He had planned to confess to Kyungsoo today.

But the plan fell short.

“Why are you staring, dumbass?” Kyungsoo said, not even looking up from his work.

“You’re cute.”

“Huh?” Kyungsoo’s snapped his head to look at him, and his glasses slid off his nose. Baekhyun’s smile grew at the crossed-eyed look, and he walked towards the couch, “What are you on about, Byun?”

“Nothing.” Baekhyun said, fixing Kyungsoo’s glasses, “I love your Pikachu pyjamas.”

Kyungsoo gave him a look that said _I don’t believe your shit._

Baekhyun grinned, “You look cute in them.”

“You’re weird.”

“But you love me.”

That – that was an accident. Baekhyun’s heart dropped, and his eye twitched. It – _fuck, he was a dumbass._

But Kyungsoo didn’t bat an eye, “It’s my misfortune.”

Baekhyun blinked, and a slow grin overtook his face.

Kyungsoo glanced up at him once, and his eyes widened in realization – “I – no! Never mind, I hate you!” But Baekhyun got what he needed. He latched himself to Kyungsoo, and hugged him tightly, before dashing to his own room, and locking the door behind him. He needed to scream into his pillow.

Blood pounded under his skin, and his cheeks were covered with a healthy flush. He wasn’t as tired. His eyes skipped along to his bed-side table, where as always, a cup of coffee was placed. It had a note attached – ‘I hope your coffee burns your mouth (drink it).’ Baekhyun’s smile grew, and utter happiness bled through his veins.

He unlocked the door and shouted, “Thanks for the coffee!”

Kyungsoo shouted back, “Thanks. You’re a dumbass!”

Baekhyun waited, his smile ready to be wiped out –

“I made it extra sweet and milky.” Kyungsoo said, and Baekhyun could _hear_ the flush on his face, “Because you love that…”

“And?”

“And because I love you.”

Baekhyun frowned. He couldn’t hear what Kyungsoo mumbled, “Could you repeat that? I can’t hear shit! Shout louder!”

There was a pause, and Baekhyun’s heartbeat picked up before –

“I said I hate you, dumbass. Choke on your milky, sweet coffee.”

Baekhyun laughed, heading back into his room, feeling all sorts of warm and fluffy. Truly, Kyungsoo was his own sweet, milky coffee – a boost of sugar, caffeine and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please drop a comment ^^
> 
> Twitter: iexoeris


End file.
